


I Was Made For Loving You

by wtf_falloutboy_2019



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, UST, guitar porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_falloutboy_2019/pseuds/wtf_falloutboy_2019





	I Was Made For Loving You

Я отчетливо помню, как он впервые взял меня в руки. Его ладони были мягкими и уверенными, и первым аккордом, который он сыграл, был C#m — у меня ведь идеальный слух, и такие вещи врезаются в память. Его пальцы изучающе пробежали по моим струнам, а затем от души ударил медиатор, и крепкое баррэ прошлось по всему моему грифу, идеально прижимаясь к каждому порожку. «Ничего себе», подумал я, отдышавшись. Я был совсем новеньким и играли на мне мало, но этот человек определенно знал, как заставить струны петь.

— Ребята, вы проделали такую хорошую работу, — сказал он смущенно и с восхищением, все еще держа меня.

— Спасибо, мистер Стамп.

Меня как током ударило.

Стамп? Тот Самый Мистер Стамп, в честь которого нас назвали Стамп-О-Матиками?! Во имя Брайана Мэя, неужели он выберет меня?!

— Я возьму его, большое спасибо.

По дороге домой я так волновался, что у меня расстроилась четвертая струна.

С тех пор мы почти не расстаемся. Конечно, время от времени он — Патрик, как я услышал от людей, с которыми мы репетируем, — играет и на других гитарах, но я знаю, что меня он любит сильнее всех остальных.

Музыка — его настоящая страсть, и он отдается ей так же безоглядно, как я. Иногда мы проводим в студии целый день, Патрик с энтузиазмом переключается между мною, клавишами, компьютером и чашкой чая, наигрывая одно и тоже, а потом меняет всего одну ноту в созвучии, и мелодия становится необыкновенной, его собственной. Он извлекает такие аккорды, о существовании которых я сам не подозревал. Обычно Патрик сосредоточен и спокоен, но в редких случаях, когда гармонии не поддаются, а результат превосходит ожидания, его руки дрожат от возбуждения.

Но наш настоящий рок-н-ролл — это концерты.

Выход на сцену оглушает — это крики зрителей, мерзкий свист микрофонов, которые каждый раз кто-нибудь да направит на мониторы, — но среди этого хаоса мы с Патриком вместе, как одно целое, и когда мы с другими парнями начинаем играть, то будто создаем ураган, и мой голос звучит в миллион раз громче.

А потом Патрик, мой Патрик, начинает петь. Я чувствую прямо под пластиком моего корпуса, как этот звук зарождается в нем и раскатывается по всему залу. Он кричит, рычит, или бывает мелодичными и звонким, но для меня все это одинаково прекрасно, и когда его рука зажимает лады безжалостно крепко, я чувствую, как мы вибрируем в унисон.

И даже если после этого мне приходится менять струны, ничего; я снова жду, когда он прижмет меня к себе и начнет играть. В конце концов, я создан именно для этого.


End file.
